Destiny
by americangrl69
Summary: Max gets a sign. i know bad summary just try it. takes place somewhere during season 3. MaxLiz MichaelMaria IsabelJesse
1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny  
Fandom: Roswell  
Pairings: Max/Liz, Michael/Maria, Isabel/Jesse  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of it's characters  
Summary: Max gets a sign.

Max was sitting outside of the Crashdown looking up at the stars when he saw what he thought was a group of stars that spelled out the words 'it's time'. Max knew what it meant but didn't want to accept it. Liz walked out of the Crashdown and saw Max sitting on a bench in front of the window. "Hi Max." Liz said sitting down beside him.

Max smiled and replied, "Hey Liz."

"What's wrong?" Liz asked. She could tell he was worried about something.

Max looked at her, he wasn't sure how to tell Liz about what he had seen and what it meant. "Oh nothing." Max said finally.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." Liz said concerned about him.

Max took a deep breath. "Well just before you came out." Max trailed off.

"What Max? What happened?" Liz asked.

"Before you came out I saw a group of stars that spelled out the words it's time." Max said looking at Liz with a worried look on his face.

"Ok well what's that mean?" Liz asked.

"Well it means that its time for Isabel, Michael, and I to go back home." Max said.

"No. You can't go." Liz said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't want to but I have to, Liz." Max said wiping the tear from Liz's cheek.

"Well how long do we have before you have to go?" Liz asked.

"Until tomorrow night." Max answered.

"That's not long enough." Liz said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know but there's nothing I can do." Max said as they embraced in a hug.

"It's not fair." Liz said still hugging Max. "Do the others know yet?" Liz asked.

"No. I still have to tell them." Max replied.

"Well we should go tell them now. It's the least we can do." Liz said.

"We. I need to tell them Liz. You don't have anything to do with this." Max said.

"Yes I do. They as much a part of me as you are." Liz said still crying. "Well ok but we better go now then." Max said.

"Ok." Liz said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Max stood up and took Liz's hand. They drove to Isabel's first. Max knocked on the door. Isabel got up from the couch and answered the door. "Oh Hi Max, Liz. What brings you two here?" Isabel asked opening the door wider so that they could enter.

"Is Jesse here? He should hear this too." Max asked as he and Liz walked into the house.

"Yeah Jesse's here. What's this about Max?" Isabel asked worriedly.

The three of them walked into the living room. "You should probably sit down for this." Max said.

Isabel sat down beside Jesse. "What's going on Isabel?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure but Max has something to tell us." Isabel answered.

Jesse turned off the television and looked at Max. "Ok so what's this all about Max?" Jesse asked.

"Well Isabel, Michael, and I have to go back home." Max said.

"And how do you know that?" Jesse asked wrapping an arm around Isabel.

"Well I saw a group of stars earlier tonight that spelled out the words it's time." Max replied.

"Is this true, Liz?" Jesse asked.

Liz nodded. "Yeah it's true Jesse." Liz said with a tear rolling down her cheek."Well how long before we have to leave?" Isabel asked.

"We have until tomorrow night." Max replied.

"This is just terrific. I just find out that you two are aliens now, I find out that you have to leave tomorrow." Jesse protested.

"I know it's not fair Jesse. I don't like it any better then you do." Liz said resting her head on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah well it doesn't make it any better." Jesse said.

"Does Michael know yet?" Isabel asked.

Max shook his head. "No, we were going there next." Max replied.

"Well I'm going with you." Isabel said.

"No you should stay here with Jesse. You two need as much time together as possible." Max said.

"He's right Isabel. We need to spend as much time together before you go." Jesse said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Isabel said reluctantly.

"Well you two should go. We'll be ok." Jesse said.

"Yeah we should get going." Max said.

Max and Liz walked out to the car. They drove to Michael's house. Max knocked on the door. "Michael, it's me." Max said.

Michael made his way to the door. "What do you want Max?" Michael said as he opened the door.

"We need to talk." Max said.

"Fine then come in." Michael said. Max and Liz walked in. "Ok so what's this all about?" Michael demanded.

"I'll make this quick since your just gonna be shitting about it." Max said not too happy.

"Good then you can both leave." Michael said.

"Well you, me, and Isabel have to leave tomorrow night." Max said.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" Michael asked.

"Leave to got back to our home planet." Max said.

"Good, I was getting sick of this place anyways." Michael said.

"We shouldn't have even bothered Max. He doesn't care." Liz said.

"Damn right I don't care." Michael said.

"We came here because we thought you'd at least want to spend some time with Maria before you had to go." Liz said angrily.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Michael asked.

"Because I thought you loved her. Guess I was wrong." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Damn right you're wrong. That girl talks way too much." Michael said

"God Michael could you be anymore of an ass." Max said angrily.

"Just go. Will you." Michael said.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you start to miss Maria." Max said starting for the door.

"Oh I won't believe me." Michael said slamming the door behind them.

"Well that went well." Liz said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I swear Michael can be so stupid sometimes." Max said.

"Yeah well let's not think about him anymore, ok?" Liz said.

"Sounds good to me." Max replied. Max drove Liz home. Liz got out of the car.

"You wanna come up?" Liz asked smiling at Max.

"Ok." Max said taking the keys out of the ignition. They walked up to Liz's room. They sat on the bed staring into each other's eyes. Max leaned in and kissed Liz passionately.

They kissed for a while then Liz said, "This is our last night together. I want it to be special."

"Ok so how do you suggest we make it special?" Max asked.

"Well." Liz said trailing off. She had a huge smile on her face. "Well what?" Max asked. "Maybe this will help." Liz said. She got up off the bed, turned on some soft music and lit a few candles. She then came back and sat down on the bed beside Max.

"Oh that. Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Liz answered.

"Ok but if you're not ready." Max said.

"I'm ready Max. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Liz interrupted.

"Ok then." Max said. They kissed passionately. Liz started to unbutton Max's shirt. Max then started to unbutton Liz's top. They took the rest of they clothes off and made love. The next morning Max woke up with Liz lying beside him. Max just laid there and smiled at Liz. Liz woke up a few minutes later. "Well good morning." Max said smiling. Liz smiled back at Max.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" Liz asked.

"Not long." Max replied. Liz looked at the clock and it read 10 o'clock. "Shit. I'm late." Liz said. Liz hoped out of bed and threw some clothes on.

"Late for what?" Max asked.

"I was supposed to meet Mariatoday at 9." Liz said.

"Oh you are late then. Want me to come with you?" Max asked.

"Sure if you want." Liz said running a brush threw her hair.

"Ok then I'll come with you." Max said climbing out of bed. He threw his clothes on.

"Ok." Liz said. "I'll meet you downstairs." Liz added. She kissed Max then walked out the door.

Max ran a comb threw his hair and met Liz downstairs. They walked to the Crashdown together.

"About time you showed up." Maria said teasing Liz. All Liz could do smile.

"I'll be right back." Max said. He kissed Liz then headed for the bathroom.

"Your sure happy this morning." Maria said.

"Yeah well I have reason to be." Liz said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok spill. What happened?" Maria asked.

Liz took a deep breath then said, "Well last night Max saw something in the sky that said he, Michael, and Isabel had to go back home. So we...we made love." Liz still had a big grin on her face.

"Whoa back up. Max is leaving. When's this happening?" Maria said.

"Tonight." Liz said.

"Ok well do the others know? You know Isabel and Michael." Maria asked.

"Yeah they know but..." Liz trailed off.

"But what?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Well maybe I shouldn't tell you." Liz said.

"Shouldn't tell me what? It's about Michael isn't it?" Maria asked. Liz just nodded. Maria sighed. "Well what did he do this time?" Maria asked.

Liz took a deep breath and replied, "Well he was just being an ass."

"Is that all? I know that." Maria said.

"Well actually he said he didn't love you anymore and that he was glad to be leaving." Liz said.

"I'm sorry Maria." Liz added.

"It's ok Liz. I'm used to it." Maria said.

"Well if you say so." Liz said.

That night, Maria, Michael, Liz, Max, Isabel, and Jesse were at the spot where Isabel, Michael, and Max were supposed to be to go back home. "Max I don't want you to go." Liz said.

"I know. I don't want to either." Max said. Max and Liz kissed.

"Will I ever see you again?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. I doubt it." Max replied. Liz started to cry.

"Just promise me that you won't forget me." Liz said.

"I could never forget about you even if I tried." Max said.

"I know what you said and I don't believe you Michael." Maria said.

"Don't believe what, Maria?" Michael asked.

"I don't believe that you don't love me anymore." Maria said.

"Well its true. I don't love you anymore. So get over it cause I'm never coming back." Michael said harshly.

"Do you think I'll ever see you again?" Jesse asked Isabel.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Isabel said. Isabel and Jesse kissed. Just then a portal opened.

"This is it. I have to go now." Max said. Liz felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'll miss you." Liz said.

"I'll miss you too Liz. I'll try to find a way to come be but I can't promise anything." Max said kissing Liz.

"Ok." Liz said kissing him back before Max jumped throw the portal.

"I'm outta here." Michael said.

"Michael wait." Maria said. Before Michael could reply Maria grabbed him and kissed him.

"Now tell me that you don't love me." Maria said.

Michael sighed. "Yeah I do still love you but it doesn't change anything." Michael said.

"Maybe not but at least I know." Maria said. They kissed again then Michael jumped into the portal.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Isabel said.

"I'm gonna miss you Jesse." Isabel added.

"Me too Isabel." Jesse said. Isabel and Jesse kissed then Isabel jumped into the portal.

Once Isabel was gone the portal closed leaving Maria, Liz, and Jesse in the middle of the desert.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Liz said still in tears.

"Well I hope so." Jesse said.

"I guess we better get back. There's nothing else we can do now." Maria said.

"Maria's right." Liz said wiping the tears from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was out in the desert where Max, Isabel, and Michael had left. She was sitting on a rock just thinking. "It's only been a month since Max left and I miss him so much. I just wish there was a way any way I could be with him." Liz thought out loud. Liz decided to go looking around. "There's got to be something around here that could help me get Max back." Liz said out loud to herself. Liz walked into a cave she thought she heard noise coming from deeper in the cave. "Hello?" Liz called out. "Come on Liz there's no one in here. You're in the middle of the desert. Who could be in here?" Liz thought to herself. Liz could still here a definite noise so she kept walking until she came to something that she thought looked kind of like a portal. She looked around to make sure no one was around then walked up to it. She looked in and what she saw surprised her. "Max!" Liz thought confused. "Maybe just maybe this is how I can be with Max again." Liz thought. With that thought she got a smile on her face. She stuck her hand in then pulled it back out and examined it to make sure everything was still there. "Well everything seems normal." Liz said to herself. Liz stepped through the portal. She looked around. "I hope I don't get into some serious trouble for doing this." Liz thought. She spotted Max again and made her way towards him trying not to be seen by anyone else.

Max saw what he thought was Liz. "No it can't be. Can it?" Max thought to himself. He walked up to her. "Liz?" Max asked. Liz smiled.

"Yeah its me." Liz said. Max took Liz by the hand and led her away from the crowd.

"How'd you get here?" Max asked.

"I'm not real sure myself. I found what seemed like a portal in a cave out in the desert." Liz replied.

"Well ok but if you're going to be here we have to be careful. If anyone finds out that your not one of us, well I don't want to think about what could happen." Max said.

"Me either." Liz said.

"Well how've you been?" Max asked.

"I've been ok. I'm missed you that's for sure." Liz said.

"I've missed you too. How are the others?" Max asked.

"They're good. How are Isabel and Michael?" Liz asked.

"They're good. I'm sure Isabel would love to see you." Max said.

"Well I wouldn't mind see her either." Liz said.

"Ok well I think she's home now. We can go see if you'd like." Max said.

"Sure we can go now." Liz said. Max and Liz walked to Isabel's place. Max knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Isabel called from the other end of the house. Max and Liz walked into the house. Isabel walked into the room. "Hi Max." Isabel said then she noticed Liz. "Max can I see you for a sec?" Isabel said taking Max by the arm and leading him into the other room.

"What's Liz doing here? I mean not that I'm not glad to see her but you know what could happen if anyone finds out she's a human." Isabel said.

"Well she kinda found a portal in a cave and well that's how she got here. Why she's here is kind of obvious." Max replied.

"Yeah I guess your right." Isabel said. Isabel then realized something. "If Liz could come here then why can't we go out?" Isabel said.

"You just might have an idea there." Max said.

Liz walked into the room. "Can I come in?" Liz asked kind of laughing.

"Yeah you can come in." Isabel said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Liz asked.

"Well I was just thinking that if you could come here then why couldn't we use the same portal to go back to Roswell." Isabel said.

Liz thought for a moment. "I guess I never thought about it. It should work. If I can get in and out then I don't see why you couldn't." Liz said.

"Ok well lets go then." Max said eagerly.

"Well shouldn't we tell Michael first?" Isabel asked.

"Why, when I told him we were leaving he was glad. Why would he want to go back?" Max said.

"Isabel's right. Even though he didn't say it to us he told Maria that he still loved her. I think we should at least give him the choice." Liz stated.

"Well ok. Let's go then." Max said.

The three of them headed over to Michael's place. Isabel knocked on the door. "I'm coming." Michael said. He opened the door. "Liz? What are you doing here?" Michael asked confused.

"To make it short, Liz found a portal and walked through it." Isabel said.

"Ok but why are you guys here then?" Michael asked.

"We're going to use the same portal Liz used to get here, to go back to Roswell and thought we should see if you wanted to come with us." Max answered.

Michael thought for a moment. "Ok I'll come with you. I hate to admit it but I do miss Maria." Michael said.

"Ok well we better go soon. I don't know if that portal will close." Liz said.

"You mean you don't know if it closes." Max said.

"Well I wasn't exactly thinking about that at the time. All I could think about was seeing you again. I did stick my hand through and nothing happened." Liz said.

"Well I guess that's a good sign." Isabel said.

"Ok let's go then." Michael said.

Max, Isabel, and Michael followed Liz to where she came out of the portal. "It should be around here somewhere." Liz said.

"I think I see something over here." Michael said. They followed Michael to where he saw the portal.

"Yeah this is it. I'll go through first and make sure there isn't anyone around." Liz said.

"Ok but be careful." Max said.

"I will." Liz said before she walked through the portal. Liz looked around and didn't see anyone then stuck her head back through the portal and said, "The coast is clear." Liz pulled her head back through the portal and stepped aside so the others could come through.

"You go next, Max." Michael said.

"Ok." Max said before he stepped through the portal meeting Liz at the other end.

"You next, Izzy." Michael said.

Isabel stepped through the portal meeting Max and Liz at the other end. Then Michael stepped through the portal meeting the others. "Hey look at that." Isabel said as the portal closed.

"Well I guess we were supposed to come back." Max said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Michael said.

"Well let's go home." Isabel said. The four of them walked out of the desert and back to Roswell. As soon as they arrived back in Roswell Isabel said, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to go see Jesse." With that Isabel left and headed towards her and Jesse's place.

"Well I'm gonna go see Maria." Michael said.

"I think she's at the Crashdown. I think she had to work today." Liz said.

"Thanks." Michael said walking towards the Crashdown.

"Well what should we do then?" Liz asked.

"Well first I need to pick something up then we can do something." Max said.

"Well I'm coming with you then." Liz said.

"Well I want it to be a surprise. Maybe you can go see Kyle or something for a while." Max said.

"Well ok. I'll be at the Crashdown when you're ready." Liz said. Max leaned in and kissed Liz then Liz headed for the Crashdown.

Isabel looked in the window to see if Jesse was inside. She could see him sitting on the couch. Isabel walked around to the back door and quietly opened the door. She tiptoed into the living room. She snuck up behind Jesse and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" Isabel said.

"Oh my god, Isabel?" Jesse said.

"Yeah it's me Jesse. I'm home." Isabel said with a smile.

"But...but how?" Jesse asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it over a cup of coffee. Ok?" Isabel said.

"Sounds good to me." Jesse said. He stood up and followed Isabel into the kitchen. Isabel put a pot of coffee on and sat down at the kitchen table and began to tell Jesse the whole story.

Liz walked into the Crashdown. "Hey Liz. Where've you been all day?" Maria asked walking over to her.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Liz replied.

"Well I have time." Maria said.

Michael walked in just after. "Michael?" Maria said confused. "I...I thought you were gone." Maria said.

"Well I was but I'm back now." Michael said as he walked over to Liz and Maria. "Where's Max? I thought he'd be with you." Michael asked.

"Wait. Max is here too?" Maria asked even more confused then before.

"Yeah Max and Isabel are both here." Liz said to Maria. "Max had to pick up something and he was going to meet me here later." Liz added.

"Oh I see." Michael said.

"Why did you come back anyways Michael?" Maria asked.

"Well the truth is I missed you." Michael replied.

"Really?" Maria asked."Yes really." Michael said.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Liz said getting up and walking outside.

Max walked into the jewelry store. "Can I help you?" the old man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for an engagement ring." Max said.

"Oh well we have several nice ones over here." the old man said taking out a tray of rings.

Max looked at the rings for a while then decided on a 24k gold ring with a fair sized diamond in it. Max paid for the ring and walked out of the jewelers. He headed over to the Crashdown. Max spotted Liz sitting on the bench outside of the Crashdown. He walked up to her. "Hi Liz." Max said smiling.

"Oh hi." Liz said smiling back.

Max got down on one knee and said, "I love you more then anything on this earth. Will you marry me Liz?" Liz was speechless.

"Well?" Max asked.  
"Yes, yes I'll marry you Max." Liz said. Max slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed and then walked into the Crashdown. "Maria guess what?" Liz said excitedly.

"I don't know. What?" Maria asked.

"Max asked me to marry him." Liz said showing Maria the ring.

"Congratulations." Maria said hugging Liz.

"So that's what you had to pick up." Michael said. Max nodded.

"So when's the wedding?" Maria asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet but when we do you'll be the first to know." Liz said.

Later that night, Michael and Maria were at Michael's place. "Maria I know I don't always act like it but I do love you." Michael said.

"I know you do." Maria said.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, Maria will you marry?" Michael asked.

"This isn't one of you jokes is it?" Maria asked.

"No I'm serious. Will you marry me?" Michael asked again.

"Yes. I'll marry you Michael." Maria said.

A/N: i'm just gonna leave it unless someone wants to do a final wedding chapter.


End file.
